Paul and Dawn: what could happen
by BanetteGirl
Summary: we see what could happen if these two open up and let it out  i guess this is rated right they do have a moment
1. Chapter 1

Here is my story of random days with Paul and Dawn hope you like it, and if you please Review them, I'll love you bunches.

Paul and Dawn

By kojilover04

No stops, Piplup help me, please," cried Dawn as a horrible Gyarodos had attacked her from her fishing spot.

Piplu used Whirl pool and the Gyarodos was UN effective his tail hit Dawn sending her flying into the trees, her pokeballs scattering every where beside her. Piplup was thrown beside her he was beaten pretty badly. Dawn was able to recall him to his poke ball, as she gathered all of her pokemon she started to fell dizzy. She was reaching for Buneary's ball but she couldn't grab it her hand landed on the open button and Buneary came out, just in time to see Dawn faint.

"Bun-Buneary," it cried

She scurried off down the woods path hopping see someone she knew. It was getting dark fast and it began to rain, she finally noticed a pokemon center and bounced into it. She looked around at all the trainers who were staring at her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Weavile. She bounced toward it, and pulled on its arm. The Weavile looked at her, she was so glad it was him, Paul's Weavile She began to cry on his arm as she moved to hug Weavile's waist.

'Weavile what are you doing," asked Paul

'BUN-BUN-BUNEARY," buneary cried.

She began to pull Weavile to the door, Weavile and her left the center, Paul was running after them, as he reached for his pokeball to recall Weavile, he stopped something about the Buneary was familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him that was Dawn's Buneary the coat it wore it was the one Dawn designed for her.

"Buneary, where is Dawn," asked Paul as he caught up with them

Buneary pointed to the bushes, as Paul walked threw them he saw Dawn laying on the ground unconscious, her pokeballs in a pill beside her, and she looked hurt. Paul ran up to her, she was breathing, but he could see her arm was cut and was bleeding bad; her back leg had a bruise under her knee. He rolled her over and Picker her up Bridle style, Weavile grabbed her pokeballs, while Buneary ran off, and returned with Dawn's bag. Paul began to run back to the center as he entered the center there were Gasps all over the place and Nurse Joy came and Took Dawn and he followed her to the Emergency room, and handed her Dawn's pokemon and Buneary, who had moved to be sitting in Weavile's lap. He watched as Chancey(s) walked in to take care of Dawn while Nurse Joy worked on the pokemon. He looked at Dawn and waited to hear if she was ok, he couldn't put his finger on why she was alone, or why he was so worried. Nurse Joy opened the Door as if to saw come in, he walked with Weavile, but as Weavile walked into the room, Buneary was in his arms, Paul took a seat beside Dawn and fell asleep.

"Paul, what are you doing here," asked Dawn as she woke up

"Your awake, how you feel," he asked as he woke up and looked at the clock. 7:00 in the morning

"I feel ok, how did I get here, and why are you here," she asked

"Buneary came and retreated us after you fainted in the woods, and me and Weavile brought you and your pokemon back her, I carried you and Weavile was carrying Your pokemon end Buneary got your bag," said Paul

'Thank you, how are my Pokemon," she asked

"Fine, Nurse Joy took care of them last night, now why were you out there by your self," asked Paul in a stern voice

"Well, it's a boring story, and you don't care," she said

'No, if I didn't care I wouldn't of asked, now please I already saved your life so you owe me," he said

"I got in a fight with Ash, and I couldn't take his stupid ness any more, so I packed up and left, and I do say I have made more progress with out him, I don't have to hear him complain and Brock drool of every cute girl he sees, and I'm one days walk away from Lilly Pad town, and my contest instead of three," said Dawn

'Oh, really, well how many ribbons do you have,' asked Paul

'Well, I have four, why," asked Dawn

"Just curious, I watched your last Contest on TV, and I saw you won so I was just curious," he said laying his head on her bed

"Well, thanks I bet it was horrible watching a contest, and how many badges do you have," she asked as she started to pet his hair, just to be amazed how silky it was.

"Seven, one more from the Sun Shore city, and it wasn't that bad, just wasn't something I thought I get into but I saw all the different pokemon, and I had a slight erg to enter one to train mine," he said with a chuckle as her hand began to do circle in his hair

'Well, I don't think you would look good in a contest, but it is just like training, but if you ask me it's harder, because your moves have to look cute, and powerful, instead of just powerful," she said with a huff

"I bet, it looked hard, yeah do you know a boy named Conway," asked Paul sitting up, but Dawn still played with his hair

"Yes, he was my partner in the double team contest, but I haven't seen him since Pokemon Trainer school," she said as she stopped playing with his hair

'Well he was worried about you in the town back, said he hasn't seen you so he was worried," said Paul as he grabbed her hand and placed it back in his hair to play with it

"I'm happy too, I can't stand him," said Dawn as she moved to do circles in his hair

"Why, he a Perv,' asked Paul

"Totally, he snuck in my room and watched me sleep," said Dawn

"Now, he did say he has saw more of you, that meats the eye," said Paul

"I know," she hissed

'So, he saw, your HO-HO," said Paul looking at her with a daring to answer grin

'NO, you Perv, he might of saw my panties, when I fell from the rock I was sitting on and my dress gave out on me," she said

'Lucky," hissed Paul wanting to see them himself

"WHAT,"

"Nothing, just lucky him, he's still alive," he said

"I know, but he did get a horrible shock from Parchirisu," said Dawn

"Ok, well do you think you can get up, or you need help," asked Paul

'No I got it, my leg don't hurt so much now, well this is new," she said

'What you mean," he asked

'You being, nice, well any way, so what made you stay here with me," she asked

'Well I'm hateful, uncaring, coldhearted, but not heartless, I thought I should stay and help you,' he said standing up and walking back to let her up; she stood up and was wobbly but was able to make it.

'See no need to Worry," said Dawn pulling her hair dawn and grabbing her bag, she pulled out a brush and did a new hair style. She pulled it up in a high Ponytail and put a ribbon, it was a dark purple but as it got to the end it changes to a light purple. She let her bangs hang loose, as she grabbed two new Clips they were Stars, she turned to Paul who was beside her boots, she was ready to leave the room, her bag was on, her Buneary was on her shoulder her hat was in her bag, and her pokemon in there as well.

'Well you coming," she asked as she walked out of the room.

'Oh, yes," he said Weavile was walling beside him.

Weavile looked at Paul who was staring at Dawn, with a look of why does, she have to be cute. Weavile nudged him forward, Paul threw on his breaks. Weavile shrugged and walked pasted Dawn as Buneary jumped on his head. Dawn gave an AWW, while Paul caught up to walk beside her, and groaned.

"Paul, Thanks for helping me out, well looks like I'm on my way," she said

"Yeah, well have fun in your next Contest,' he said

"You have a boring time beating someone below you in your next battle, and I hope you became the next Champion, I'm going to miss you, but I get to say you saved my life before when you're big and famous," she said

"What are you actually saying you miss goody goody will miss me,' he said

"Yes, I always miss you, but only after you are nice," she said

'So you miss me," he said

'Yes, Paul I miss you," she said

"Well, then if you ask nicely I might let you travel with me since Lilly pad town is on the way to Sun Shore city," he said

"Really, well Paul may I please travel with you if you don't mind," she said Twisting her hips with her hands together pleading.

"Well, let me think,"

Silence.

"WEAVILE, WEA-WEAVILE," (yes, Master you know you want her to come now just say it) said Weavile as he stomped his foot at Paul

'What I'm thinking," he said

Weavile's look told him 'I know you want her to come just say fine,"

'Fine, but don't complain that much," he said

"Ok, so are you ready or do you need your pokemon," she asked

"Nope, I got them already," he said

'So are you ready, to go,"

"No, you need to get a new outfit," he said

"Why," she asked

"Because I think you would look nice in something new,"

'Ok, but if you pay for it I'll get what ever you want within a reasonable cover, you know my chest isn't hanging out, or my butt," she said

'Party Pooper," he joked. She shoved him

"Ok to the closes clothes store," she said

He was walking with his hands in his pocket, Dawn wrapped her arm with his, he just shrugged and they continued to walk with Paul leading them into a Cloths store. He lead her to the skirts and picked out a cute light purple, with dark purple ruffles, that were see threw but thanks to how dark they were you couldn't see anything when Dawn Tried it on. Paul liked it and decided he needed to find her a Shirt, he settled on a cute Short sleeve shirt light purple, with Dark Purple circles on them. Dawn walked out of the store in the outfit. He was walking into a Poke Mart, and all the young trainers were staring at Dawn, she looked very cute, even Paul had to keep himself from drooling. He held her between him and the counter, to keep the boys from staring. He ordered twenty full restores, Twelve Awakenings, Eight Potions, Eleven Max Potions, and Thirty cans of Pokemon food. He left after he paid to lady, with Dawn beside him.

'Paul I don't think I like my outfit, even though it's so cute, I don't like all the male attention," she said as they walked into a cave

'I know, but you look really cute, and I like it," he said

'I know, thanks for the complement, hey do you feel cold," she asked

"Yep, because threw here we go threw Mt. Coronet, and it is cold threw here because of the snow, but by tomorrow afternoon we will be in Lilly Pad town," he said

'Well, well if it isn't Paul, and D-D-D-Dawn,' said Conway as he stared at Dawn

"See, Paul I'm scared,' she said walking behind him

"Conway," hissed Paul

"Oh Sorry, but you look good in that outfit, Hot is in use here," he said

"Thanks, well we need to go, so I can get to my contest," said Dawn as she walked ahead

"MM nice Ass," whispered Conway

"Watch it," said Paul

"What you jealous, well we will see who wins the maiden," said Conway

"Whatever, just for the record she is traveling with me," said Paul (?)

"Come on Sweatys lets not fight," said Dawn winking at the two

Conway had hearts in his eyes and his tongue was hanging out, Paul just put his hands behind his head and turned to look away with a VERY, VERY small blush on his cheeks.

'So Conway, what brings you here, 'asked Dawn

"To see you of course, my lady,"

"Suck up," hissed Paul

"Hey be nice," said Dawn

"Hey, Dawn, would you rather Travel with me or With Mr. Evil over there," asked Conway

"Mr. Tall Handsome and Evil," she said jumping off and cliffs to land were the boys could just see her head over the side.

"What," said Paul looking at her

'You heard me Mr. Tall Handsome and Evil," she said tying her sneakers.

"But Dawn, he could hurt you," said Conway

"But, he did sneak in my room and watch me sleep, or see my panties," said Dawn

'The panties was not my fault you fell, and I was curious how you slept," he said

'What ever Perv, you heard her she wants to travel with me," said Paul

'Plus, Paul is saved my life," said Dawn winking at Conway

"But Dawn," he said

"But Conway, I'm not interested in traveling with you," she said

"So you are interested in traveling with Paul, but he is mean," said Conway

"Well he saved me, and I think it will be fun," she said holding Buneary

"Now Buneary use Ice Beam on the Rock," said Dawn as she stopped because a boulder was in the way.

"And when she is finished use Slash," said Paul to Weavile

The boulder was smashed and Buneary hopped on Dawns Shoulder as they continued to walk threw the cave, then she started to think.

'Paul, Will you let me use Weavile in my Contest, him and Buneary will be so cute," said Dawn with a cute Voice

"Well, uh," he started

She had her puppy dog face on her innocent face; she looked at the floor, and was moving her foot in a circle and made a design on the floor.

"Please Paully," she begged

'Fine, it is like training, right Conway" he said with his face the color of a Tomato as she hugged him

'I believe so,' said Conway

'Thank you so much Paul," she said skipping ahead with Weavile and Buneary.

"Now who is the suck up," said Conway

"She looked so upset if I said no," said Paul

"Because you my friend are in l-o-v-e with her," whispered Conway

"WHAT EVER," hissed Paul

'Don't deny it, well good bye, my friends this is my stop, I'm traveling up Mt. Cornet,' said Conway

'Ok, well Bye, call me anytime,' said Dawn hugging him

He hugged back and let his hands hand loose on her LOWER back, Paul was growling as he pulled Dawn from the embrace and Continues on ward.

"Paul that was mean," said Dawn

"His hand was on your butt," he said

"What no they weren't, were they," she said looking at him

"Yes, but they were lightly on it so you couldn't feel it,' he said Wrapping his arm around her shoulder

'Uh, Paul what up with you," she asked

'Just walk, until he can't see you any more," said Paul

'AWW, the wind is cold," said Dawn as she grabbed at her skirt to stop it from going up, and flashing Paul.

There was a Thud sound behind them but they ignored it and continue walking.

"I'm, I saw Dawn's Underwear, they were bubble patterns," said Conway as he was on his side his nose bleeding all over the place.

Well there you go next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next Chapter.

Paul and Dawn

Chapter two

Dawn leaned on Paul's shoulder, as they emerged from the cave. They saw a town so covered in snow it was beautiful. But to Dawn's surprise a pile of snow hit her on the back, she turned to look at Paul who was getting on ready to hit her with it. She looked at him and as he got up she took off running, but Paul was still able to hit her, she took a shard turn and Paul slipped when he turned.

"Oh, Damn it Dawn that's cheating,' he said from his laying position

"Oh get up," she said but Paul grabbed her and made her fall.

Paul's nose began to bleed, Dawn's Panties were all he saw, for a moment, but thankfully he was able to get it to stop before a voice reached him.

'DAWN, HEY DAWN,' it screamed

Dawn moved so she had Paul and her sitting up, she fell and was leaning on him laughing.

'Shit, he is here," she hissed

'I know," said Paul Grabbing a hand full of snow and dropping it on Dawn

'PAUL," she cried throwing some in his hair

'It's Paul, why are you here, and Dawn why are you with him," asked Ash

"Because unlike you, he understands, and is even nice enough to let me use his Weavile and my Buneary in a Contest, and he isn't a stupid jack ass like you, he doesn't talk about stupid stuff like food, he doesn't complain about having to camp out side, and he doesn't treat me with out respect. I'm not your sister so I could be give some respect beside if you asked me I love traveling with him over you, but I wish you were with us Brock, I really do miss YOU Brock" said Dawn

'Thank you Dawn, well Come on Ash lets go," said Brock

'No way, Dawn you can't want to travel with him," said Ash

'Yes, I can he cares more than you, he gives me complements, he bout me the shirt, Skirt, and Shoes I'm wearing, also he is so much nicer than you he saved my life, and asked if I wanted to travel with him, also he treats me like I matter," hissed Dawn

"You go girl," said Paul

Brock looked at him, to see him with Snow on his face and in his hair.

"Odd, he looks happy, maybe him traveling with Dawn brings out a different side of Paul,' thought Brock

'Ash I said lets go, now move it, Dawn is happy even Paul is happy I told you to let it go we just saw them playing in the snow together plus they are making it work so its not your concern," said Brock pulling him away

'Bye Brock, Bye Picachu, Bye Jackass,' said Dawn

"That my girl, you told them, 'said Paul

"Thanks," said Dawn leaning on him again

'Well, lets get a room, and sleep," said Paul

"Ok, hey can I get the first bath, and thanks for helping me with them," she said Hugging him

They walked in to the center and got a room with bunk bed room since it was all that was left. Dawn walked in there picked the bottom bunk and grabbed her night cloth, and took a bath while Paul stripped to him Boxers, and was standing there so he could use take a bath he held new boxers and a shampoo.

He waited for ten minutes and she stepped out, he was amazed her night gown came to her thighs, it was a V neck and spaghetti sleeves, you know just the string, her cleavage was some what showing, but what had his attention was her night gown it was so tight because it was wet from the steam and framed her body.

'no Paul, no," his head screamed

He walked into the bathroom, and took his bath, and got out.

He crawled into his bed and fell asleep easily, unfortunately Dawn couldn't she kept tossing and turning. She sat up in her bed, she was so tiered, and she grounded, and fell back to her pillow.

"Troublesome are you having trouble sleeping," he asked her

'Yes, I can't sleep," she said

"Come her I can't hear you, and we don't need to wake every one up," he said

"Ok," she said as she crawled up to him, he was on his back looking at her.

He moved closer to the side, and she moved closer to him on his right between him and the wall.

"Ok, so I can't sleep,' she said

"I know, here get under the covers so you don't get cold," he said lifting them up

'ok, but aren't you only in your boxers," she asked

"So, just get under them so you don't get cold," he said

"Ok, but this isn-," she felt her eye lids get heavy

He gave a soft chuckle she had fallen asleep on his chest; he played with her hair and fell asleep along with her.

Dawn and Paul were able to sleep as late as ten, and then Paul woke up to a horrible knocking sound.

"Who is there, it Six in the morning" he asked

"Ash,' he said

"What do you want," he barked back

"To see if Dawn is ok," he said

"I thought she made it clear to you yesterday," said Paul

'I know I just want to see her," he said

'Fine, Weavile Stand by for battle," said Paul pulling his poke ball from his pillow. (He is very protective since Dawn was in his room)

'Open the Door, for the Loser," said Paul as he grabbed his bag and pulled out some black shorts and put them on.

'So she up here," said Paul

"So you make her sleep with you," said Ash

"No she had free will last night," said Paul

'Well she looks fine, but if you try anything, I'll kill you," said Ash

"What, Paul why is Ash here," asked Dawn as she woke up

"He was worried about you, thinking I would hurt you," said Paul

'Well did you kick him yet," she asked rubbing her eyes

"No I'm still here," said Ash

'look Ash I'm sorry but you were really getting annoying and Paul is a lot more, well easier to handle, and even better than you," she said

"Ok, well bye," said Ash walking away.

"And good riddance,' said Paul

He stretched out and hopped off the bed, he landed on his feet, and grabbing his bag and changed.

"Hey Paul why are you acting like this with me, your not so mean, and you treat me like I matter to you," said Dawn

"I don't know I feel I don't have to keep an iron gate up all the time, and I feel that I can trust you," he said

"I trust you, too," she said

"Dawn, that Conway boy, he likes you, and well the way he looks at you, he really does care about you, why didn't you travel with him, or that Barry boy he really protective of you," asked Paul

'I told you I wanted to travel with Mr. Tall handsome and Evil," said Dawn

'I know, but why, Conway would have been better suited for you, and Barry well I'm not sure about him," said Paul

"I know, but well Conway is a little bit of a pervert, Barry is always on the move and I couldn't ask him and you well you interest me your so mysterious,' she said

"I interest you, well ant I moving up on the latter," said Paul as he threw on his jacket

"Ok, well how far till we get to Lilly pad Town," asked Dawn as she got dressed in the bathroom

"About a three mile walk, from here," said Paul

"Ok, well I think I have the perfect idea for Buneary and Weavile, but I plan to use Weavile in all the battle round except for maybe one I plan to use Buneary,' said Dawn

"Ok, but promise me you won't make him look like a fool, and he battles the strongest Pokemon there,' said Paul

"Promise," said Dawn

They walked out of the center with Weavile and Buneary loose, and they headed for Lilly pad Town. Dawn was skipping along, and Paul was being dragged by Weavile and Buneary to catch up with her.

"Dawn, why are you so happy, shouldn't you be nervous," he asked her

'I am, but I cover it up with being happy, so it is easier to deal with,' she said

'I see, well good luck I'll even watch it from the bleachers," said Paul

'Cool, now lets practice,' said Dawn as she saw a clearing.

"Why here,' asked Paul

'I don't want others to see my Moves," she said

"Alright Weavile use shadow Ball repeatedly, and Buneary use ice beam,' said Dawn

"Alright now use bounce on the frozen Shadow Balls, and Weavile use slash,"

Buneary was bouncing on the balls and Weavile was shattering the pieces, you could see Weavile's strength and Buneary's was shinning from the sparkles he made.

"Finish it, up Buneary Ice beam, and Weavile use Shadow claw," said Dawn

Buneary froze a huge chunk of ice, and Weavile began to use shadow claw to carve a Picture of Buneary and Weavile, and he and Buneary Jumped on the top and Bowed.

'WOW, it looks cool, now remember that for Tomorrow, we better sing up," said Dawn

Paul had to run to keep up with them, they were gone, and Dawn signed up, and was getting Weavile and Buneary ready she even BRUSHED Weavile and Buneary was dancing around the room, after she was brushed.

Dawn pressed a button on her Poketech; it began to sing an Avril Lavigne Song, HOT.

Paul looked at her, she was getting ready to do some serious sleeping, she was out and after he fell asleep it was all over Weavile stayed out but he was so nervous.

(Pokemon)

"Buneary, I'm nervous," said Weavile

"Don't be, it is really easy like today I promise,' she told him

"Are you sure, Paul as never let me do this before," he said

"It will be ok, now go to sleep," she said

"Night,' he said as he snuggled closer to her.

(Normal people)

Dawn woke up early that morning, along with Paul and Buneary Weavile was still sleeping. Buneary poked him he jumped up.

'Ok you guys you ready," she asked them

They shook their heads up and down, while Paul shook his side to side

"Oh Party Pooper,' she called him

Dawn was firth she amazed the crowed. She was actually the first on the list of going on to the second round.

"Well if it isn't Dawn, that Weavile of yours is ok," said Ursula

"Be Nice, about Weavile he is still new to all of this," hissed Dawn

'As I suspected,' said Ursula

Dawn patted Weavile's head.

'You get to whoop her butt, in the finals, I promise," said Dawn before she kissed his forehead

"Now let see I'll use Buneary," said Dawn as she waked out on stage, she was up against a Seviper

"Ready, go,' said the announcer

'Ready use ice beam on the floor,' said Dawn

"and use poising fang,' said Jessalina

Seviper was unable to get a good hit in, because of the ice and the points were adducted big time.  
"Now use dizzy punch,' said Dawn

"NO, Seviper,' hissed Jessalina

"And a one hit knock out, Dawn is moving on,' said the Announcer

Dawn used Weavile for the rest of the event she was able to make him look amazing and powerful, and win the match in less than ten moves.

"Now the final Stage, Dawn against Ursula. Let's begin,' said the announcer

"Now let's go Garchomp," said Ursula

'Ok, Spot-light Weavile,' said Dawn

"Well, well if it isn't the weak Weavile," said Ursula

"Whatever, now Weavile use Shadow Claw, but wait till the right moment but store it up first," said Dawn

'Garchomp, use ancient power,' said Ursula

Garchomp got closer and was readying his attack, Weavile began to glow a dark purple sparkle tint, and as he waited he stored Power

"WOW, Weavile is storing up that power and at the same time looking very clean and powerful," said the announcer

"NOW," said Dawn

Weavile flung forward and hit Garchomp in the stomach and sent him flying, Weavile landed on his feet with his claws crossed over his chest.

'Weavile," he said and Garchomp fell on his knees

"And Weavile attack hits hard, and the points of Garchomp go way down,' said the announcer

Dawn had all of her points and Ursula was missing almost half.

'Ok, Weavile wrap this up use slash, while spinning," said Dawn

"Use sandstorm," said Ursula

Weavile started to spin, and when he used Slash he looked like a silver Weavile, the attack hit before Garchomp's.

"And the match is over,' said the announcer

'AND DAWN IS THE WINNER," she said

Dawn looked at the score board and gasped, she had ALL of her point. She had to; she ran to Weavile and gave him a huge hug.

'Thank, you Thank you,' she said before she kissed his head

'I JUST GOT THE HEART RIBBON," she said Buneary was on Weavile's back and she had a huge smile on her face.

She was walking to the changing rooms, and had Weavile and Buneary in the room with her she had managed to take her dress off and pull on her Skirt, before the door opened, Weavile stayed Quiet and Buneary walked to dawn.

"I'm not looking, I just came to make sure you were ok and not in here crying over your win, you know over excided,' he said with his head in a corner and Buneary was covering his sight of Dawn

"Ok, well I'm Dress, come out of the corner,' she said

'Ok, now can we go," he asked as got Weavile and recalled him as Dawn Recalled Buneary and pushed back the curtains she was behind. She walked to Paul and hugged him

He jerked back and stiffens, she continued to hug him

"Thanks for letting me use Weavile," she said

Paul patted her back, and she let him go, she wrapped around his arm, and they walked out of the contest hall. They Walked past Ursula.

"Well looks like Dawn has a boyfriend, though I could do better,' she snickered

"Just keep walking, Paul,' she whispered to him

"Oh are you to scared he will see me and leave you, for me," she said

"Now listen here, I don't care if you are my sweat Dawn's Rival but you start talking about mine and her relationship and making her feel bad, so help me I'll give you a beaten you ant ever going to recover from,' hissed Paul

Ursula opened and closed her mouth and Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and led her away from Ursula.

'See all token care of," he said

'Yes, Sweaty, it is,' she said hitting his side with her hip.

'Yeah, watch it or I won't stand of up for you again," he said

'Thank you, so much,' she said

"Your welcome, now lets get going," he said

'Ok, Wait, Paul you know I have to leave in like in two months to go to the grand festival,' she said

'I know, and soon I have to go battle the Champion. Well let's go and camp some where, I really don't like staying in the center," he said walking toward the woods

'Ok, let's go,' she said

'Paul I really like traveling with you, I don't want to leave you," she said

They found a clear spot, after an hour of Paul training; he was getting bored and wanted something new. He and Dawn had a small battle he won. It soon began to get dark.

Paul made a fire and Dawn laid out the sleeping bags, and sat by the fire. Paul moved them to be one big one with his underneath and hers over them like a blanket.

'Paul, are we going to sleep together again tonight," she asked looking at the bags

'Yes, you seamed to sleep easier that way, besides it is cold outside with the breeze and all," he said pulling her to him

"Paul," she squeaked as he moved her to his lap

"What," he asked turning her around to face him

'What are you doing," she asked him

'Congratulating you," he said rubbing her back

He rubbed her back and turned her around to face the fire, she seamed to like his massage he rubbed her back with his fingers, and then with the palms of his hands, she soon felt her eyes get heavy.

'Getting sleepy," he asked her

"Y-yes," she sort of moaned from the good feeling of the massage

'Alright go to bed,' he said

"Aren't you coming," she asked him

'Later," he said

She looked him in the eyes, and before he had a chance to say good night she kissed him. He was shocked but all in all he kissed her back, they ended up on the sleeping bags, Dawn pulled away and stated to catch her breath.

'How did we get here," she asked

"I don't, know I think we fell over and landed here," he said

'Ok, well your really good at that," she said

"You are good yourself," he said

"Paul what number was that,' she asked him

"What you mean," he asked

"Number of kisses,' she said

"Well, one," he said

'ONE, you mean it was your first,' she said

"So what was it to you,' he said getting on top of her

"One, so what," she said

"Good,' he said kissing her again.

They slept in a comfortable position, and Paul was up with the sun egger to get on the road. Dawn woke up as he started to pack up some of his stuff.

'Good morning," she told him

'Good morning," a small kiss and they headed off

"Paul I want to capture a few new pokemon, I want a Rosarade, and I want to evolve my Buneary to a Lopunny, and Capture a Hownkrow, and something else cute, because I send my Parchirisu to my Mom, and I would only have my Buneary, Piplu Cyniquil and Mamoswine. But My Cyniquil and Mamoswine are also going to my Mom, because professor Rowan wants them to be studied, so I will have room for Four new pokemon,' she said skipping along

"Cool, well I plan to send my Electrovier to Reggie, and capture a new pokemon," said Paul

"Cool, well I want something cute, and something strong," said Dawn

"Like what," said Paul

'Well I want a Scizor for Power, and an Espeon,' she said

"I want to capture something powerful, but yet very skilled," he said

"Cool,'

They headed on the road to Sun shore city, when Dawn was hearing sounds coming from the bushes.

A blast of petals were released from the bushes

"Paul tell me you saw that,' she said grabbing his arm

'Its ok, maybe it's the pokemon you want." He said

And out of the bushes walked a Roselia. Dawn let out a squeal and grabbed Cyniquil's ball and was ready for a battle, but to her surprise the Roselia just walked up to her and danced around her waiting for her to throw a Pokeball.

She did and was happy when she saw the Roselia was a female, she just had to get a shinny stone, and it will be a Rosarade soon. She was so happy.

'Ok, now I do believe Hownkrow are nesting around her, like a mile away,' said Paul.

'Cool, this is great," said Dawn

They walked to the darkest part of the woods, and Dawn left Paul to explore the woods, until she came among a herd of Hownkrow, she looked at all of them, and slowly decided on the prettiest one a girl she believed with a pink tint to her belly of white feathers, her tail feathers where pretty as well, as long tail feathers that were purple and black.

"I want to capture you,' said Dawn pointing toward the Hownkrow

It took to the sky in front of Dawn, challenging her.

'Ok, Go Buneary," Said Dawn

"Ok, maybe if I get this just right I might get a Hownkrow and a Lopunny at the same time," she said

"Now use ice beam,' said Dawn

The Hownkrow dodge as if it was nothing, but the ice beam hit a near by tree and forced it to fall, it hit Hownkrow's left wing.

'I hate to do this, but now use ice beam on her wings," said Dawn sadly

Hownkrow was now pinned under a tree and her other wing was frozen. Dawn walked forward, and knelt in front of the bird. She had soft dark purple eyes with a pink tent to them.

'Look, would you join me with on my adventure, I have a Grand festival and it show's off their beauty, and I was just wanting you to join me, please,' she said holding out an empty pokeball.

She hit it with her beck and allowed her self to be captured.

"Thank you, now lets find my Paul,' she said walking back threw the woods.

'So you captured one right," asked Paul

"Yep, I did, and I captured a really strong Female," she said

"Great now lets get you to the center, its suppose to rain tonight, and the town is up a head," he said

They were in the town and had a room by noon, they decided to walk around the town after Dawn sent her pokemon away, she was a little sad, but she got over it, and Paul sent his away.

'Want something to eat,' he asked

"Yep, hey what's up with that crowed," she asked him

They walked forward to see a Dark Dog Pokemon standing in the middle of the crowd, he was black with outlines of yellow circles on his legs passed the knee, and a yellow ring on both ears and his tail. On his forehead his hair had grown long and was over the yellow circle on his forehead, he had red eyes. The hair on his forehead had yellow tips.

"Wow that's the Umbreon everyone's talking about, he really is strong he just knocked out a Snorlax in one hit," said a boy

"Wow, Paul it is cute, now lets eat,' said Dawn

They walked past the dog, and he glanced at Paul, he began to follow the boy away from the crowd, he stayed behind him until he jogged beside him.

"Paul you have a new friend," said Dawn

Paul looked down at the small dog who was staring up at him. The dog was now rubbing the side of his face on Paul's leg.

"Well he seams too lovable," said Paul

'But Paul he is following you," said Dawn

"Fine let's scan him,' said Paul pulling out his Pokedex

'Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon is one of the many evolutions of Eevee, type dark, Weight 60 lbs Height 3'3"," it said

"Ok, look here do you want to come with me, or stay here,' asked Paul pulling out a pokeball after he squatted to look the dog in the eyes.

The Umbreon began to rub on the ball, until it opened and sucked him in, one, two, and three.

'Cool, Paul now scan him," said Dawn

"Level, 44, Moves quick Attack, Shadow ball, Moonlight, Confusion Ray, Faint attack, Shadow Claw, and Thunder Fang," the pokedex said

"Cool, he is really talented, but I thought Umbreon couldn't learn Thunder Fang,' said Dawn

'Well he can if he uses a tm," said Paul

"Cool, well let's eat," said Dawn

"You know if you get a Espeon, you will be getting the opposite of Umbreon," said Paul

"Cool," she replied as she ordered.

"So will you use the pokemon,' she asked him

'Of course," said Paul

They eat and Paul was out side training with Weavile, before he decided to use Umbreon.

'Ok let's try something new," Paul told Weavile

'Umbreon Stand By for battle," he said

The dog appeared with all the hair on his back standing up, he shook his head to get his hair out of his eye. He let out a bark.

'Now use Shadow ball,' said Paul

"Weavile uses slash to block it,'

The attack hit and sent Weavile hurling into the tree behind him. Umbreon looked up at Paul and smiled in pleaser; Paul looked down at the dog, and couldn't help but bend down and pet him. Weavile walked up to Paul his head was down.

"Don't worry Weavile, you did great, its ok," he said rubbing Weavile's head

'Now lets, see Weavile if you want I do believe Dawn wouldn't mind letting you play with Buneary, and I'll see what else Umbreon can do," he said

Weavile walked to Dawn, and pulled on her skirt. She looked at him he placed his arms behind his head, one was all the way up, and one was close to his head like Buneary ears.

"Oh, ok Spotlight Buneary, Play with Weavile," she said turning back to the magazine she was reading.

"Ok, now Umbreon use Thunder Fang,' said Paul

"Paul Umbreon has done every thing you said it to do in the last twenty minutes and has yet to break a sweat; I guess he is just like you ready to train all day,' she said

They all took a break but while they were, Umbreon was lying beside Paul, he was asleep against his leg, and Paul was rubbing his ears, Weavile was sitting beside Paul's legs, with Buneary in his lap.

"Ok Umbreon lets call it a day and tomorrow we battle a gym leader,' said Paul

"Umbreon," "Weavile,"

'Ok you three calm down, now lets get inside before it rains,' said Dawn

"UMBREON,' said Umbreon standing up with his hair on end

"Umbreon what is wrong," asked Paul

"Weavile," said Weavile pushing buneary behind him

A small Purple dog walked out of the bushes it had twigs in its fur, its red gem was covered in mud, its purple eyes where sad, Umbreon jumped from the bench and walked toward it, he licked its forehead, and the purple dog stumbled to keep its balance.

"Dawn that's an Espeon, try capturing it," said Paul

"But its hurt," she said

"Just do it," he said

Dawn walked toward the Espeon, and showed it her open pokeball.

"Well you join me please, you will be able to be with Umbreon," she told her

The purple dog touched it with its tail and was absorbed into the ball; Dawn was pleased when she was captured.

'Hurry up in pack up we need to get to the center," said Dawn

"Umbreon hurry," said Paul as he had everything on his back and the rain began.

Weavile had buneary in his arms, and was running beside his master, Umbreon was running beside Paul, Dawn was ahead of them. The rain began to pour buckets.

They reached the center, and Dawn handed Nurse Joy all of the pokemon, and her and Paul got a room, only to collapse on the bed. Dawn walked out to receive the pokemon and as soon as she came in Weavile was holding a sleeping Buneary in his arms, he leaned against the wall and fell asleep, while Umbreon jumped into Paul's arms and began to lick his face.

"Aww so cute," said Dawn after she saw Paul actually smile.

"I can't help it, he is so positive on licking me and it tickles,' he laughed

"Well play nice I'm taking a bath, Come on Espeon," she said letting the creature walk in the bathroom door.

Dawn was in the bath for ten minutes, and Paul took one after her and had to allow Umbreon to go in there with him.

When he walked out Dawn was covering up Weavile and Buneary who were now lying on the floor. He walked pasted her and crawled in the bed, it was a one bed room because all the other rooms were taken. Umbreon curled up by Paul's side, and Dawn crawled beside him on the other side only to have Espeon take to her side away from Paul.

"I like Umbreon, but I think he is obsessed with me,' said Paul

"No he loves you, it don't take a pokemon long to fall in love with its trainer. Like Weavile he loves you and you train him to the extreme, Umbreon is you BABY now he just wants to be close to you,' she said turning and burring her face in his chest. They fell asleep only to awake to Weavile Screech.

'What is it Weavile," asked Dawn

Then Weavile uncovered Buneary only to show she was glowing white, Dawn Got on the ground beside her, and watched as Buneary evolved into Lopunny, she looked so skinny her chest was fluffy and her legs were long and skinny but the marks on them looked like boots her ears were extended they were long and were covering her body, and her paws were close to her chest making it seam like she didn't have any. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Dawn, and then down at her self, she gasped she had evolved, it was amazing. She looked at Weavile who was blushing. Buneary turned and saw her bushy white tail on her creamy brown fur.

"Lo-Lopunny," she said

'Lopunny you look so adorable, well its late tomorrow you get to explore your new form,' said Dawn as she hugged her and got back in the bed.

Weavile hugged Lopunny and they fell asleep again Weavile was about a few inches shorter than Lopunny. Dawn was now snuggling with Paul all over again, and Umbreon was getting jealous of it so he went and cuddled with Espeon, only to begin to lick her, while she licked his chest.

Weavile was snuggling to the newly evolved Lopunny, only he wasn't fully asleep. She moved to open her eyes and look at him, she snuggled closer to him, he looked down at her and then at Paul.

"I hope Master Paul isn't angry with me because of Lopunny," thought Weavile

But before he could think of letting her go Lopunny looked up at him. She snuggled closer to him; he just gave in and fell asleep.

Dawn began to wake up, she stirred and awoke Paul.

'Dawn it's to early its still dark outside lay back down," said Paul pulling her back under to him

'Paul does this please you,' she asked him

"What are you asking," he said

"Do you like all of this, you know traveling with me, and this,' she asked

"Yes," he said

"So it is perfectly fine with you, and all of this but ant I just a weak old trainer,' she asked him

"To tell the truth, you have to wait and see,' he told her

"What how long,' she asked

"You know my answer when it comes," he told her

"But Paul-," she was cut off he wanted the questions to stop he kissed her

She let it get deep, but he cut it off and told her to sleep, she for once did as he instructed

Paul woke up again around seven and decided to get up. He got dressed and let for the main lobby to get breakfast. He returned to Dawn to find her awake and dressed.

'Morning," he told her

"Morning,' she said as she received her Breakfast.

'So are you nervous, that you might lose, and have to wait longer to battle the Champion," she teased him

'Well a little it would suck, but I can handle it," he said

"Paul have, a quick battle with me, Weavile against Lopunny," she asked

"Ok," he said

"Let's make it interesting we can not give them commands they have to think for themselves," she told him

'Fine," he said

Weavile began to battle Lopunny; it was like an even match. Weavile began to think of a new game, he launched at Lopunny, he was on top of her, He had her wrist in his hands, and she tried to kick him she missed completely. He was trying to think; finally she was getting ready to use an ice beam, when he crashed his lips to hers. (Yes pokemon kiss) Paul smirked and Dawn gasped Weavile shot his head up blushing backed off and ran to Paul. Lopunny stayed there licked her lips, and walked to Dawn, to see Weavile licking his lips. She just hid her face from him with her ears in embarrassment.

They finished and walked to the gym, the gym leader was worse than Paul.

'What you want kid," he hissed

"I'm a challenger to the gym, and I want my eighth gym badge,' hissed Paul

"Fine, I'll give you the challenge, what you want toots," he asked Dawn

"Well, I'm here to support Paul," she said walking behind Paul

"What ever, just get in here and don't act like a loser," he said and walked ahead of them

"Why I'm going to," Paul was fuming.

"Paul stay calm, don't want to be a loser," hissed Dawn

"This will be a three on three," said the leader

"Look, girl, I have more important matters to attend so you can gossip, and coo over your Boyfriend some time else, but come in my gym and do it and I'll personally show you the way out," hissed the leader

Paul began to see red, the nerve of this man, to talk to His Dawn like that, he was asking for it, Paul looked at Dawn her head was low, and her face was red from anger, she stayed beside him the hole time till she went and sat in the bleachers, but before she left.

"Good luck Paul, promise me you'll give him a good a old beaten,' she said before she kissed his cheek

After she sat down, she was ready to watch Paul whip his ass, and she couldn't wait.

"Go Luxray,' said the gym leader (I can't remember his name)

"Stand By for Battle Weavile,' said Paul

'Use Thunder,"

"Use Shadow Claw,"

The attacks hit together, the two took the same damage.

'Now counter with Ice Beam," said Paul freezing the cat solid

"No, try getting loose,"

"Now Weavile, shadow claw,"

Luxray is unable to battle.

"Fine, Go Richu,"

"Use Iron Tail,"

'Ice beam,"

Weavile's attack didn't hit, Richu hit Weavile

"GRRR, get back in there use Shadow ball," said Paul

"Use thunder,' said the leader

Weavile is unable to battle.

"Go Torterra," said Paul

"Use frenzy plant,'

"Use fire fang,' said the leader

"Crap, Torterra get him," said Paul out of anger.

"Torterra, use Vine whip,"

"Fire fang

Torterra couldn't bare the attack and fell.

'Now use iron tail and flip him over," said the leader

Torterra is unable to battle.

"Paul, use Umbreon," said Dawn

"Got it," said Paul said

'Shut it girly, this doesn't concern you, you don't want to break a nail," hissed the leader

"Stand By for Battle, Umbreon," hissed Paul

"Now Umbreon let see what you got, Shadow claw,'

Richu was getting ready for his master command.

'use Thun-, WHAT," he hissed

Umbreon had already attack the Richu sending it flying into the wall, knocking it out.

"Alright, Paul you even closer now,' said Dawn

"I SAID SHUT UP, go Jolteon' yelled the gym leader

"Umbreon," barked the black dog meaning (how dare you yell at her)

"Now use Shadow claw," said Paul

"Quick attack,"

Umbreon was hit, he was shaken and was getting up when a thunder bolt hit him, and he was paralyzed.

"No Paul was so close," said Dawn

"Umbreon can you continue, if so use shadow ball then confusion ray,'

"Use thunder,' said the leader

Umbreon's attack hit, but so did Jolteon's, Umbreon had sparks flying from his fur.

"Well, the dog is good, to stand all this, now finish this up use Shock cannon,' said the leader

"No I can't let Master Paul, down I refuse to displease him, and I refuse to have the puny human talk to Lady Dawn that way,' thought Umbreon

'Umbreon,' said Dawn

He began to stand up the sparks quit flying, and he was growling at Jolteon.

'Now use shadow ball to the center of Jolteon's charge," said Paul

Umbreon's speed helped it hit the mark the small ball Jolteon was storing up.

"What the Arceus," said the leader.

Jolteon was unable to battle.

Dawn ran and jumped into Paul's Arms she kissed him right on the lips in front of the leader holding out the badge. Paul had to admit he liked it.

"(Clear through) are you two done," he said in a voice of kill me now

Paul looked at him with a glaze, he shut up and he waited till Dawn and Paul stopped.

"Hey, Love birds, her your badge with it all Pokemon trust you, yada, yada you can now challenge the Elite four and champion with this badge of mine if and only if it is your eight," said the leader

(Out side)

"Paul, you did it I'm so proud,' said Dawn on his back hugging his neck

'I'm proud too, now we are both closer to our goal, mine to be the better one of me and my brother, and you to be the grand festival Winner,' he said squeezing her thigh

"Paul that hurt, so are we leaving out today after your pokemon are fixed up," she asked him.

"Yep, I already have all I need to go, except a water type, and I traded my Hownkrow for now, for a Water type, a Tentacruel. And he knows surf and Waterfall,' said Paul

"Awesome, you know there is a cave on the route see on the map if we get ready fast you and I could camp there,' she said

"Alright, that seams fine,' said Paul squeezing her thigh

'Paul, stop," she said

'Fine party pooper," he said

They headed out after stocking up and getting Paul's pokemon, they had reached the cave Dawn had talked about and almost missed it if it wasn't for t he water currents, and it was well hidden. Paul and Dawn were the only ones that seemed to be on the water.

"So it looks like a good place to sleep tonight," he said

Dawn had laid out the sleeping bags, and Paul started the fire.

"Don't look I'm changing," she said

"Whatever," he said but the stupid dirty voice in his head was telling him turn and look.

Paul just snuck a peek, he quickly turned a shade off tomato no one has ever saw, dawn was only in her undergarments, he couldn't help he turned all the way around and watched his pants began to budge.

"No, I can't she will freak, and I'll lose her, but what if we do and she likes it," he thought his pants becoming to tight.

Paul got up and walked to Dawn, he turned her around.

'P-P-Paul," she said

"You look amazing in this," he said loving his fingers down her arms

"But I'm almost naked," she said

He pushed her against the wall; he continued to look at her. He gulped He kissed her, and being a kiss form Paul Dawn kissed back and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

But Paul just let his body act on its own, and the kiss got amazing it began to have a tongue war; he was ramming her back into the wall.

'God Damn it," he said kissing her down the neck

'PAUL, ow, Paul," she said

Dawn had managed to get his jacket and his shirt off of him, now she was working on unbuckling his pants. He stepped out of them when they hit the ground. Paul was taking off her Bra and slipping her out of her panties, she pushed his boxers down.

'Ow god Paul it so huge, will it work," she asked

"Of Course, now your mine," he said

He regained kissing her then he grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist and kissed her down her chest, he felt her pushing him down, making him kiss every inch of her. Paul pulled her down to the floor, they began to get it going, and Paul was going to get positioned when it hit him he reached for his bag.

'Thank god for Reggie,' he told her

"Come on hurry up," she whined to him

He dug threw his bag and got the plastic package, Dawn slid it on him.

'Now get back down here," she said pulling him down to her

They got busy and Paul was increasing in his speed, quickly. Dawn was moaning and pleading him to go faster, and faster

"Oh God Paul I'm going to, I'm. PAUL, PAUL, PAUL Ow GOD DAMN IT," she screamed as it hit her. Paul followed her half grunting and half screaming her name.

'DAWN, ow DAWN, HOLY SHIT DAWN," he said

He rolled off of her, and passed out beside her after he covered him and her up.

'P-P-Paul, you were amazing," she panted

"You were amazing too," he panted

'Paul no regrets yet,' she asked him

"None,' he said kissing her

"Ow, my legs hurt, Paul," she said

"I think it should go away,' he said wrapping up in her

'So you got my answer, I think you aren't a weak Trainer, and I could actually love you," he said

"I love you too," she said kissing him

"Night, Night," they told each other

Alright chapter two over

**Paul- I liked this chapter**

**Dawn-pervert**

**Me- hey you came screaming Paul's name**

**Dawn- so he came screaming mine,**

**Me- so he is a male**

**Dawn- and he is a cute one**

**Paul- what was that**

**Dawn- nothing**

**Paul and Dawn stare at each other**

**Me- ok well I hope you liked my chapter this story has been moved to show the rest of their lives together (what)**

**Paul and Dawn lying on my couch naked and making out**


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go they have increased in age to be like twenty, twenty three, and all and you will see the life they live later, and as for Paul's last name, it is Shinji his Japanese name but go with it I couldn't think of any thing

Chapter three

"Dawn, have you seen my Poke balls," asked Barry looking around the living room

"Sorry, sweaty, no ask Conway," she said from her spot on the couch she wore some purple blue jean shorts, with a purple tank top her hair was in a ponytail her bangs all on one side, and small strands in front of her ears. Barry was wearing his skinny jeans, with his sneakers, and green scarf, the only different in his old outfit was his shirt was just plain orange, and his sleeves where torn off, and his arms were all bulked up but not freaky big. He walked down the Hall way to a door with the sign Beware of Bugs. He knocked on it.

It opened and in it stood Conway he wore black pants flip flops, a green shirt with brown stripes on the color and end, and sleeves. He still had his chocker and Glasses, but his hair was the same length.

"Hey, Conway have you seen my poke balls," asked Barry scratching his hair and messing up his blond hair.

"You left them at the pokemon center, remember," he said walking out to the living room with Dawn in it

"Dawn I'll be back,' said Barry

"Alright," she said

"So Where is Paul at today," asked Conway lifting her legs and sitting on the couch.

"He is out training, he is the champion, he has to keep every one is shape.

"Well that is nice, how are you," he asked her

"Fine, but can I tell you a secret,' she said

'Of course,"

'Well, I'm sort of Pregnant with Paul's kid,' she said

"All right,"

'I plan to tell him this weekend when we get to move in our house they finally finished it," she said

'Took the builders long enough but it was two stories and with logs and bricks," he said

"Yep, I still amazed we built my dream home, Paul said it was what ever I wanted and he built it, after me and him sat down and Designed it, and we even added more rooms, because he wants a son or daughter to someday grown and challenge him or me, since I am Miss festival, I have won the grand festival in all other contest regions, and three times her in Sinnoh," she said praising herself

"And Paul has beat all of the elites and regions, and even the Major League the extreme league you win there and you can never be beat as they say he is Master of Pokemon," said Conway

"Yep, put that shitty Ash in his place there too," said Dawn

"You alright, are you sure you want a kid," asked Conway.

"Yes, Paul wants kids, and I do too, so this weekend I going to tell him,' she said

"Ok, well Paul should be home any minute, and you guys are going to move out and me and Barry go back to being Room mates," said Conway

"Yep, wait I thought Barry was working on buying his own apartment soon,' she said

"He is, but he is still working on saving the money,' said Conway

"Ok, well I'm going to bed," she said looking at the clock and it read 10

"Night," he said turning on the on the TV

Paul came in like thirty minutes after Dawn went to bed, and went to bed.

Barry was home like at 11, Conway was even asleep. He fell asleep eating Cereal.

That weekend

Paul and Dawn were walking around their house the bottom to the house out side was brick then it went to Log, the inside was beautiful, and the kitchen was huge, the living room even had a fireplace, and the rooms all spacious, and the Master bedroom had a walk in closet with a bathroom attached, all the rooms had walk in closets. It was an open floor on the second floor, meaning you could see all the way to the roof, from the ground floor. It had oak as the railing, and it was a soft manila color to the walls, and in the back yard it was huge with a training ground, the front porch was nice, and the pond beside the house was nice.

The movers finished moving everything in and setting up the internet and Satellite, by 3:00 pm, Dawn and Paul finished unpacking and placing things where it went by 6:00 and the lights were on by 6:00. They were sitting on the couch when Dawn decided to tell Paul the news.

"Paul, I'm Pregnant,' she said

SILENCE

"Paul,' she asked

"Are you for real," he asked her

"Yep, I have taken a test each day this week,' she said

Paul just sat there staring at her he was grinning ear from ear.

"Go ahead, jump," she said

He started to jump up in down, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Paul, now we need to make up names, if it is a boy I want to name it Derek but if it is a girl," she said

"We name her Phoenix," said Paul

"Ok, sounds great, now I'm sleepy," she said

(A few weeks later at the doctor)

"Well, Mrs. Shinji, lets look at that tummy, ok I see on little baby, and a…another one right here," said the Doctor

'You better tell me why you have that unsure sound in your Voice," said Paul

"Well look at the screen see the difference in sizes between the babies, it would seem that they were given to Mrs. Shinji at different dates, and from the way the size is I would say that they may be a month apart, we will see later in their development. Now if I may I would say that if you wish to have a sea section she would be able to deliver the babies on the right day, take one out and a month later take the other out, because of the process of "dropping" they oldest baby would drop first and the other one will be still be in the process of development, and in a month or so after the other one will be able to have another sea section, and no premature birth,' said the doctor

"Really, see Paul no worry," she said

'Say that too soon and there will be," he said kissing her.

(Next Eight Months)

"Paul are we all packed," she asked

"Yes, dear, we are all packed and you are all set to give birth to my son or daughter I forgot witch was first,' he said

They drove to the hospital and Dawn was checked in to her room, and prepped. Paul waited nervously and then they arrived, Ash and his wife Misty their son Ashton, Brock and his Wife Lucy, and their family of three sons and a daughter on the way, Reggie and Johanna, plus Conway and Barry.

Paul went in the area with Dawn and watched he had all his fingers crossed, "be a boy, be a boy," he chanted in his head

"And we have a Baby boy," said the doctor.

'Yes," said Paul

Dawn was moved to her room, where she planned to stay till her other child was born, just in case. Paul walked the new baby boy to the nursery where he would stay till his father could take him home.

"Paul what is my Grandson's name," demanded Johanna

"And my Nephew," said Reggie

'His name is Derek Shinji, he is eight pounds seven ounces, and has a head full of his mother's hair," said Paul

"YAHOO," shouted everyone

"Now I need to get back to my Wife," he said taking off to Dawn's room

"Paul, well," she asked him after she woke up

"the boy was first we named him like you said Derek Shinji, he has a head full of your hair,' said Paul

"Perfect now only if he has your eyes," she said

"Dawn are you alright," asked Johanna

"Mom, Reggie, Ash, Brock, Misty, Lucy, Ashton, hi," she said

"Hi my innocent boys," she said to the four kids

'Hi, Dawn I cant wait to have a new friend to play with,' said the youngest of Brocks kids (oldest Devon, middle Falon, youngest Brew)

'Da, gag Ha, Dawn," said Ashton (he is like one)

Dawn soon was holding her Son and wasn't letting Paul touch him.

"No you can't you will ruin him he doesn't need his father training yet," teased Dawn

'Ha, ha, with out me he wouldn't be here," he said getting to hold him

(Month later)

Dawn was soon ready to have her second sea section, every one was back Reggie was taking care of him while Paul was with Dawn.

Derek had the color of his father's eye, and was already eating a half a bottle. Dawn was in the process

'And we have a Girl,' said the doctor.

Paul took her to the nursery and checked in Phoenix Shinji, Six pounds, eleven ounces. (Her name is pronounced like Phenix) He was with Dawn and when Paul was able to hold Phoenix to hold her she woke up and blinked a lot before she began to smile.

"You going to be spoiling her, and now Ashton will have a new friend to play with and this one is a GIRL," said Ash

"NO, my daughter is not going any where near your son," said Paul moving to where Ashton could not see the smiling Phoenix

'Look Derek, see your baby sister," said Dawn

He just tried to grab her, and when he grabbed Phoenix she laughed.

(D. six months old, P. five months)

"Paul Come here, Phoenix, is trying to talk," she said

'What, she better be saying Daddy," said Paul coming holding a talkative Derek

"D-da-daddy," she grumbled to the two adults.

'Yes,' said Paul

"Well Derek already talks so, Daddy being Phoenix's first word is ok,' said Dawn

"Well, both our kids said Dad first, Mom,' he teased her

"What ever, Derek can say Mom, like he can saw food, and sleepy, and juice," she said

'But, Phoenix can't,' said Paul

'I know,' she hissed

(D. Ten, P. Ten)

Derek was watching the TV his face mere inches from the screen. He had a small Vulpix curled up in his lap.

"And Paul Shinji has won yet again, and another contestant goes down, that is why they call him Master of Pokemon,' said the Announcer

"YAHOO, Vulpix dad won again, he has yet to be beat, one day Me and you Vulpix will be right up there with him, we will be that person what the challengers challenge before they go to dad,' said Derek

"Vulpix," she replied

'That is my girl,' he said petting her head

'Derek, I'm going to go groceries shopping, are you coming, Mom said we need to get the things on her list, it is long," said Phoenix.

"Sure," he said getting up

Derek, had his mother's hair it hung in his face, but in a dreamy way, he had lavender eyes, and he wore a black shirt with a dark blue jacket, and some dark blue pants, he finished with black shoes. He was now in his town as Mr. Dreamy he always had a rose to smell. Phoenix, had her Father's hair it was long and she let it flow, she had her mother's eyes, she wore a white dress that went to her thighs, spaghetti strap, an white sandals, she had a rose in her hair. She was very pretty as if she was crafted by an angle himself.

"Alright can we please leave now," she asked him

"Alright lets, go come on Vulpix," he said to the little dog

"Brother, would you be mad if I told you I don't wish to follow dad or mom," she asked him walking beside him

"Of course not, I plan to do both contest and Battles, I plan to be under father, in the Major League, you know that person right under dad, but I want to go in contest in my free time, so I plan to do them both," he told her

"That is what I plan to be, but I want to be a gym leader, you see they are making a new gym, the gym is suppose to give out the love badge," she said

'Sissy you wish to be a gym leader," asked Derek

"Yes, but like you I also wish to join contest, and show off my pokemon," she said

"I'm sure mom won't mind, plus they said it was our choice," he said

They walked past a TV in an electronic store, showing a clip of yesterday's festival.

"And Dawn Shinji wins yet again, is there on one who can bet her," said the announcer

"See Mom is so amazing," said Phoenix

"Yes, now only if they show one of dad," huffed Derek

"I know, but the contest life seems more TV-ish than the battle life but it would be nice to see dad on TV, and all his powerful pokemon, especially Umbreon," said Phoenix

They walked to the store and Phoenix tore the list in half and gave Derek and Vulpix half and left to get her half.

"Shine my love, Bulbasaur," she said

"Now sweaty we have a list and I need your help, ok," she told her

The female Bulbasaur just nodded and they began to work

The two siblings were leaving the store an hour after they got there. Derek was holding half the bag, with Vulpix walking beside him, and Phoenix had her half and Bulbasaur was walking between the two.

"Derek, do you think mom and dad are home, because if they are we need to walk slower," she told him

"No they probably not at home, besides I heard dad a challenger today, beside all his reruns on the battle channel," said Derek

'Really, who has a chance dad great, it was really funny watching him battle Mr. Ketchum at the party we threw a few months ago it was like dad wasn't trying," she said

'Yep, but Ashton kept asking all sorts of questions about my journey and yada, yada," said Derek

They walk in the doors to their house, and saw their Mother was sitting on the couch, and as they put up the groceries their dad walked in the door.

"Hello, Dad we just finished putting the groceries up," said Derek running up to Paul and hugging him

"I see, well I had a challenger today," he told him

"Really you have to tell me, please, please dad the video will not be out for weeks," whined Derek

'ok son, but first I have some business to take care of," he said walking away to stand in front of Dawn

"Yes, can I help you, stranger,' she said looking up at him

He yanked her up to a kiss. Derek covered his eyes and Phoenix sighed.

"Paul, you jerk, no hello," said Dawn

He just kissed her again, and told her he was proud of her win, again. They walked to the kitchen and Dawn and Phoenix began to cook super.

"So he was getting ready to use a flamethrower, when Weavile used Ice beam, and we stole yet another win, thanks to Weavile's speed," said Paul

"REALLY, that's so cool I'm going to be just like you one day, but not you, you that person under you," said Derek

"Ok, then set a goal and don't give up on it, even if you meet a troublesome girl and she gets in the way," said Paul

Dawn huffed and threw a carrot at him.

"Yea watch it woman that was very close to my face" said Paul

'Dang I missed Phoenix I need another one,' said Dawn

"No Phoenix princess please don't give mommy one of those," said Paul

Phoenix looked at him, then at her mom, and picked up a carrot and threw it a Derek.

"Hey, what I do," he asked rubbing his cheek

She just shrugged, and began to cut up more carrots. Paul picked up the carrot Vulpix wasn't chewing on, and washed it and gave it to Phoenix to cut up. After they ate Phoenix and Derek took baths, and were sitting on the couch while their mom took her bath, Paul took his after her. They were watching the entertainment channel, when Phoenix fell in her fathers lap asleep, Derek was already in Dawn's who was leaning on her husbands side, as they watched the TV.

"Time to take them to bed, I'll be back for Derek," said Paul picking up Phoenix and carrying her to her pink petal room, and laid her in bed, he returned and got Derek, he laid him in his bed in his black room with green stripes. He and Dawn went to bed after an hour of talking about their day.

Even they had their perfect place in life a family a house, what more could they want.

The end of this chapter the next one we go farther in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter like four I believe, well the kids are older, and the Parents are older.

Chapter four (?)

Bing, plop

Ashton stood there, staring at his fainted Blastoise. He was shocked that such a Beautiful, perfect girl like her could beat him, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She returned her Dragonair, and left leaving him a small badge like item it had a broken heart with a Moltres in the back ground.

"Phoenix Shinji," he said as she walked away

He had lost countless times to her now, she was amazing for only a sixteen year old she is the most amazing gym leader of the Love badge, in the town of Sweat Dream, she has long flowing silky smooth Purple plum hair, and a body of an angle, she had blue eyes, but her only flaw was she never spoke, to any one. He let a sighed and returned his Pokemon, he ran out after her.

"Phoenix-winix, wait where we going, Mimi wanted you to come and stop by the house," he said walking beside her

She didn't even glance at him, just shook her head no.

"But she really is your biggest fan, and her birthday is next weekend, and she was hoping she could give you your invention in person," he said

She turned to look at him, her eyes were saddened as she looked at the floor, and she began to write on her red notebook.

**I wish I could but, my father is coming home today**

"Well it's only a mile from here,' he said

**Ok**

"Thanks Phoenix lets go," he said

They ran back to His house to see a little girl, sitting on a porch swing with a Vaporeon beside her

"Mimi Phoenix is here, quick get her invitation," said Ashton

The girl ran inside and came back with a pink envelope, she handed it to Phoenix.

**Thank you Mimi I'll be sure to be at your party**. Wrote Phoenix after she opened it

"Thanks I can't wait,"

**Well good bye my dads coming today, well take care of your self**

She ran toward the clearing and released a Hownkrow; she flew all the way to her parents' house in Sinnoh.

She ran into the house and felt like a fool, he wasn't home her mother was crying her Espeon was licking at her face. Phoenix walked toward her she gave her a hug, for she already knew something bad happened. Derek got up from the couch and got on the other side of his mother and hugged her.

"Your Father said that there was a horrible storm and the plane couldn't leave the airport, and he told me to tell you guys he sorry he couldn't make it, and he is very sorry that he isn't here," she cried to them

"Phoenix you know dad will probably try every thing to make your birthday, but you can't get mad if he doesn't," said Derek but when he looked up Phoenix was running out the door

"SISSY," he cried after her he got to the door and looked at his mother

"Go, get her she hurt," she told him

He was running after her, he had long black hair to his shoulder, and he had lavender colored eyes, he found her at her special spot. His black shirt with blue jacket, and dark gray pants were his style (does this sound familiar in colors).

She had her head on her knees her hair was all around her covering her. Derek sat beside her.

"Sissy, he really trying," he told her

She shot him a look of pure evil, and shook her head no.

"Sissy you haven't talked since he left," he said

She stared at the pond ahead of her, he was intruding, and this was HER and HER father's spot. She stared at the pond and watched the Goldeen, and Seaking. She sighed and leaned on her brother.

"Yea, now he owns you even more," he teased

She looked at him, and gave him a soft smile. They stayed that way for a few hours, until the night pokemon came out. They walked home to see their mom had fallen asleep on the coach, after she made them supper chicken Ramon. After they ate Phoenix went to sleep, while Derek took the picture of dad out of his mother's hand and covered her up.

"Night mom, I know you were looking forward to dad's return more than me," he said

He walked past his sister's room she was in her night gown, staring out her window she had her hands behind her back with her stuffed Weavile in her hands. Derek smiled at the memory of how she got it.

_A six year old Phoenix was in her father's shoulders. Derek was beside his mother._

"_Daddy, Daddy looks a stuffed Weavile," said Phoenix pointing to a basketball booth it was one of the prizes._

"_Well Phoenix it looks lonely, would you mind taking care of that lonely Weavile," asked his father_

"_Really, yes daddy I will, please, please," she said _

_His father walked to the booth and asked for a play. The operator of the booth gave him three basket balls. His father threw one of the balls and made it, the next one went around the goal and fell in, and he only had to make one more basket, when his father grabbed his shoulder._

"_Gnarr, I'm sorry sweaty I can't shoot another one, my shoulder," he told her_

_Phoenix went quiet and her eyes began to tear up. Images of his father's fight, with an Ursaring flashed threw Derek's head. To save mother and sister, when they went to pick flower. The bear had bitten dad's shoulder. Derek shook his head. He grabbed the ball from the rack and stood in front of his father, and aimed at the hoop. He closed one eye and stuck out his tongue. His sister looked at him threw her tears. He felt his fathers grip over his hands as his father helped him, they threw the ball. It circled the hoop, and as he lost hope it fell in. Phoenix was smiling as he handed her the stuffed Weavile._

He smiled at his sister, as he walked in her room, "I remember the day we won that, me and dad, you sure were happy then, and you talked,"

She turned at him, her eyes locked with his, he could fell her sadness. He opened his arms and smiled at her, she flunk her self at him and cried into his chest. She clinched the Weavile with one hand and her brother with the other. He left after she quiet, she began to lie on her bed.

She grabbed a pokeball and opened it. A small Mankey appeared, it looked confused. He looked at Phoenix, he ran and jumped in her arms and hugged it. He snuggled up under her chin. They fell asleep.

"_DADDY, DADDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME," screamed an eleven year old Phoenix as she ran after the dark figure of her dad._

_He was leaving to go to the island of the Major league, he wasn't returning for a long time, five years. She hated the idea, she was running her hand out reached toward him, and she was screaming for him, he was still walking ahead._

"_FATHER," she screamed when he got on the boat, she fell to her knees on the dock._

"_Be good, for your mother Phoenix, I'll return I promise, I promise, now be good," said her father_

"_Father don't leave me," she cried_

'_I love you, now be good and watch after your mother and brother for me my Phoenix," called her father from the leaving boat. She watched as the boat faded._

_There she vowed to never talk again because there screaming at her father, she was unheard. She stood up, her hair was around her, her short shorts and her pink tank top were covered in plum colored hair. She watched the sun set as she cried._

Phoenix shot up in bed, she had tears, her Mankey was awake looking at her, and she grabbed him and hugged him.

She looked into his red eyes. She removed her covers and threw her slender creamy colored legs over the side. She go up and walked into the kitchen and saw her mother was still asleep on the couch, she got a glass of water and went back to her room, grabbed her main pokemon ball. She headed out side, still in her white spaghetti strap v neck night gown, mid thigh. She walked all the way to her and her father's spot, with Mankey hanging on her back. She released them all.

Dragonair, Hownkrow, Houndoom, Clefable, Blissey, and of course Mankey.

She sat down and sipped her glass of water, they stayed with around her. She watched the water flow in the moon light and she could almost see her father sitting beside her, as they fished for Goldeen. She fell asleep, her Dragonair wrapped around her.

"_Phoenix, my dear Phoenix, what is so wrong, are you angry at your father, or are you sadden_," asked a fired voice in her head she woke up

"Moltres, I am angry at my father is that why you are here, did my emotions spike," she thought

'_Yes my love, you are very angry I came to make sure you are ok, my love, now tell me why your anger has increase_,"

"He didn't come, my birthday is in two weeks, Mimi's is this weekend, he didn't try I knew he lied when he said he was coming home,"

"_Now, Now Phoenix lets be nice, your Father is the biggest man in the pokemon world, Master of all Pokemon, but_," Moltres hissed

"But what," thought back to him (if you haven't got it yet Moltres is talking in Phoenix head, and she thinks what he hears when she answers?)

"_But if you wish I'll look to make sure, maybe a little spying in his head_," he hissed

"Moltres, why are you still here then, Moltres can I ask you a question first,"

"_Yes, My love what is it_,"

"Moltres why me, and if I may why are you orange instead of yellow, and your flames so much brighter and darker,"

"_My love, I am that way because of the power you feed me, I live with you as my power source I act on your emotions, if you are angry I am angry and if you are happy I am happy, I need you to live now, and you need me to live, before I was just a bird but now I have you to help me_," he hissed at her

"Oh, well is it because when I was little, and I followed your flames up Volcano mountain, and was attacked by the fire pokemon there, and when I cried for you, you came and protected me is that when,"

"_Yes_,"

"Well I haven't told anyone you and I are as one in mind and soul,"

"_I believe you, now I must go, and you must go inside_,"

He was gone; Phoenix got up and returned all of her pokemon, and walked back home to see her mother standing on the porch. Her mother's long dark blue hair was flowing, she had on her every day outfit, a shirt colored purple, with blue jean that were rolled up to her knees, and pink flip flops. They walked inside and walked to their rooms before they fell asleep. Derek woke up and looked out his window, he was so angry, the one thing he got from his father. He Derek Shinji Is Not A Morning Person. He threw a pillow at the window startling the Pidgey.

"Ninetails I don't want to wake up," he huffed to her

The elegant dog looked up from her spot at the foot of the bed. She shook her head and hid under her paws to block out the light.

"Go Gengar, please close the curtains, please and thank you," he said picking up his pillow

The Gengar did as told and then walked back to his master, the boy lifted up his arm and returned the pokemon to the ball in his hand, then let his arm fall.

Phoenix was up and dress by now, she had her hair down with the front of her hair on either side of her face tied up in purple bows, the rest was down, she wore a dress that went to her mid thigh area, and had long sleeves that were apart from her shoulders but attached by three black strings. It was white with a purple stripe on the middle and a bow in the back; she had purple flip flops to end her outfit. He face didn't need make up to look beautiful. She grabbed a few different poke balls Dragonair, Charizard, Wigglytuff, Jolteon, Marowak, and Electabuzz. She walked in the living room, and saw her mother cleaning around the house, her Lopunny and Parchirisu were on the couch watching a love romance moving, but what scared when she saw the Nightmare. (**A/n Look on and go to the side of the panel right scroll down to the movies pick the very last one, and look at the pictures it the scary big dark pokemon there**) he was licking her mothers face the name of the pokemon was unknown, so her mother only called him her love, but her _FATHER_ was her mothers love muffin or honey. She shivered and walked past the kitchen were her mother was, she was happy her mother was now smiling her love always made her feel better, since he was her mother's secret since after she was in Veilstone city the first time, and after she met Darkria. She moved to the garden and released her Charizard and took to the sky. She moved so her legs were hanging her legs over the side, and relaxed. They landed on the island of Flaming Moon, it was a small island with a training area, and a gym, it was the gym Phoenix owned she was the gym leader, and gave the Love badge out. She just walked inside and saw her helper Brew, Brock's kid.

'Hello Phoenix you have two challengers, on the island at the pokemon center looking around town probably," he said looking

That's right around Flaming Moon Island were two other island, one was the town, it was quiet a large town, the other one was the tourism spot it held all the beautiful areas of the island, it had all sorts of areas to look at, and it held a lot of the areas pokemon, the Gym island was the only area not covered in trees that they could place the gym on. She let a sigh and looked at the list. She smiled at the names.

_Ruben Oak (Gary's kid)_

_Janelle Hickory (May and Drew's kid, IDK his last name)_

She walked to the gym doors and decided to go get the kids, she walked in the Center, and the two challengers came up to her. Ruben looked around till a girl with pink hair and green eyes came over and jumped on his back, the girl just stood there.

They walked back to the gym, and before Phoenix opened the doors to the gym, she pulled out her notebook.

**Tell me who you love, I keep secrets if you don't you will be refused from your challenge**

The kids looked at her. Ruben pulled her down to him; he whispered a name and Phoenix let him slip in with his girl companion. The other one fumbled around and finally whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"The battle with began between Phoenix the leader, and the Challenger Ruben, it is a three on three,"

(NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN BATTLE)

Ruben fell to his knees, and let out a long breath, he had won, Truth be told Phoenix took pity on him, because the boy was so awful. She tossed him the love badge; it had a heart with Moltres in the back ground on it. The next Challenger, waited till the pokemon were healed, The girl was a challenge, but Phoenix was still upset from her father and let her anger show, her pokemon knew what their trainer wanted, threw her eye, she never talked. The girl ended in defeat, she ran out of the gym crying.

"That, my girl," came the sweat voice behind her

Phoenix turned around, and saw her mother, and Nightmare (I think I'll call him this now) she hugged her mother, and when they were finished they walked around the town island.

"Well Phoenix, I hope you can come to Mimi's birthday tomorrow," said her mother getting on her Hownkrow.  
Phoenix nodded her head yes.

"Good, now lets go," said her mother as she flew away

Phoenix hopped on Charizard and flew after her mother, her day was up. She flew all the way home and fell asleep. The next morning she got dressed in a party outfit, with her family, and left for Kanto to go to Mimi's party.

The party was so mush fun, and Phoenix and Derek were smiling, and even laughing, more since they heard their father wasn't coming home. Dawn let out a sigh, she missed her husband.

Ash had married Misty and he finally evolved his Pikachu to a Raichu. He was always by his master's feet. He reminded Dawn of Paul's Umbreon, she began to feel like crying. Ash was talking to Brock. Misty was talking to Mimi. Phoenix was listening to Derek and Ashton talk. Ashton looked like Ash in the face, and hair, but his body was built not over built he never wore a shirt unless it was a short sleeve button up, and it was unbutton. He looked like Derek in the body but Derek had more muscle in his chest instead of arms. Phoenix was smiling and leaning on Ashton, to her he was like her second brother. Derek was attacked by Mimi who jumped on his back, and wrapped around him to get on the conversation, then she moved to Phoenix who stopped leaning on Ashton. Mimi looked like Misty but she wore no suspenders. Brock's kids looked like him, except his daughter Susie, she looked like her mother. (The woman in the Hoen region that was with the Seviper in the battle frontier, Lucy)Dawn walked outside, and sat on the porch swing, she was so depressed.

"God Damn it Paul were are you," she whispered

"Yea, there you are, are you alright," asked Ash?

"Yea, I miss my Husband," she said

"Oh, yeah, I heard are you ok, I mean with him not coming home," he asked

"No, my daughter hasn't spoken since he left, she wont even look at me with out looking sad, and hurt, Derek makes it worse since he has got to be assigned his place under his father in the major league till next year. My Husband can't come home he has been gone for five years, and he could of-," she started to choke up from her tears.

"Dawn, Paul wouldn't of cheated on you, I promise," said Ash

"No, Ash you don't know him, he could of I could have been a pawn to give him kids, and he left to see a mistress," She cried

'Dawn, I bet with a lot of money Paul is regretting this more than you," he said

Dawn went quiet, and he gave her a hug. They walked back inside to see Ashton and Derek arm wrestling, and Mimi and Phoenix talking to Misty Brock sitting with his wife in his lap, and their kids talking with everyone else. Dawn and her kids left around seven, and were home at ten. Dawn was not looking forward to the upcoming week, and Phoenix's birthday, it was going to be the same, her father gone and her kids upset, and when the guest get there they are forcing their smiles.

Phoenix woke up and left to go to her gym, four days till her birthday. She didn't have any challengers. So what do you do, you walk around town, and except battlers there. She was having some fun, she had a winning streak, and then a small girl with an Arbok, challenged her Mankey. They were having fun and ended in a draw, Phoenix bought her an ice cream, and then she headed to the Gym, to check to make sure she wasn't challenged. When she saw she was clear she did some training in the arena. She was getting ready to quiet.

"That's My Phoenix, all ways training," said a shadow figure

Phoenix turned around, and started to tremble. There Stood her FATHER.

He walked up to her, and held out his arms, "I'm sorry,"

She jumped in his arms and began to bet him with her fists crying. He held her tight, and she began to go from Crying to Laughing.

"Phoenix I'm sorry," he said

"PHOENIX, guess what," came the quiet voice of her brother.

He was shocked to see his father, he bolted to hugging him.

"DAD, your home," he said

'Yep,'

"Well, I can't wait to tell mom, she will be so happy," he said

"I will tell my wife, and between me and you guys you might want to sleep at some one's house tonight," said their father

Phoenix and Derek began to laugh. They headed home.

"Mom me and Phoenix are home," said Derek coming and sitting on the couch and Phoenix sitting in the chair

"Oh. Well I'm making supp-er," said Dawn as she dropped a pot of water.

Paul was standing in the way between the living room, and the kitchen his head was cocked to the side, he was just smiling. He opened his arms and she flung to him. She began to cry like Phoenix.

"Damn you Paul Shinji, Damn You," she hissed

'I love you too," he said

Dawn was now just, loving this Paul waved the kids over. They tackled their parents to the ground.

"Daddy, please don't leave again," said Phoenix

Derek and Dawn snapped their heads toward her

"Mom she talked," whispered Derek

"I know," said Dawn

"I can talk, I just thought I was unheard," she said looking at them

"What you talking about," asked Paul

'Daddy since the day you left and didn't stay like I begged you, I thought you didn't hear me, so when you left I vowed not to talk because I thought no one heard me, and Derek and Mom just thought I couldn't," said Phoenix

"Phoenix, I would never ignore you," said Paul hugging her

'Then why didn't you stay," she asked

'Because if I did I couldn't make a living for your mother and your brother or you," he said

"Paul, I refuse to allow you to leave," hissed Dawn

"I know, that's why they told me I could stay home unless I really had a Challenger, besides if I have to leave your Mother here ALONE I'll pull out all my hair," he said

Dawn pushed him, and looked him in the eyes.

'Well what was it like being alone, with out me," she asked him

"I was mad, I trained like crazy, plus Umbreon and Weavile went insane, they missed Espeon and Lopunny. They would sit there and cry all night," he said

"Sorry, but us women always make the men mad," said Dawn kissing him.

The kids covered each others eye, but uncover them when their father grunted an Off.

"NO, we refuse to let you go, said Phoenix

"Yea, what she said," said Derek

Dawn just shrugged

"I missed you guys like crazy hell," said Paul

"We know we missed you too," said Derek

They eat their dinner, and Paul told them everything. Dawn was trapped by Paul. He wouldn't let her go, she had to eat in his lap, and he kept kissing her. Derek grabbed the phone and called Ashton and told them everything. Then everyone else they knew, and why he did this Phoenix came down the stairs caring his comforter and hers and a few pillow. He looked at her.

'Mommy and Daddy said it was best if we sleep down here tonight, and then they locked their room," she said in an innocent voice

Derek just looked away. They made a pallet in the floor and watched scary movies, and finally they fell asleep. Their parents were making the bed regret it was ever bought.

The end what you think of my story it the end, and it all over in four chapters cool right.


End file.
